


I Saw Him

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [79]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Angel," Crowley asked on the drive home, "have you been hanging around the greenhouse without me?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 24
Kudos: 986
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Saw Him

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Part 78 (I'm Sure You'll Tell Me) before this one is recommended to avoid confusion.

There was, as ever, rather a lot of idle discussion about who Dr Fell could possibly be married to.

Remembering the glimpse of distinctive red hair through the glass, Lucille turned her scarred cheek deeper into her hoodie so it wouldn't make people flinch and offered shyly, "I saw Dr Fell lurking in the greenhouse the other day."

The information was seized on at once, and speculation spun off in several directions, starting with, "Why would he be in the greenhouse, he doesn't teach Botany?" and proceeding through, "Why would anyone go near the greenhouse if they didn't have to, that's Dr Crowley's domain? Nobody wants to be near him!" to "Maybe he was meeting someone there..."

Lucille curled in on herself a little and just listened as names of possible husbands spun past her, and debate on how they avoided or escaped Dr Crowley's wrath. _'Nobody wants to be near you'_ cut a bit too close to the bone of her own life for her to want to engage wih it. She stared down at her half-written essay instead, though she ddn't quite dare block the rumours out completely. They bid fair to be what 'everyone knows' and not knowing what 'everyone knows' was just opening yourself to be mocked. Besides, if they hated Dr Crowley that much, and to be fair, he had looked as if anyone who crossed his path would be struck down, she wasn't going to be the source of pouring more hate on him. Because...if the greenhouse was Dr Crowley's domain, wasn't the obvious person for Dr Fell to be meeting there Dr Crowley himself? He hadn't seemed to mind Dr Crowley's temper either (she recalled the tiny, fond, smile he'd worn as he listened). Had she been mistaken?

There must, surely, be something that the other students knew, and she didn't, for them to be dismissing the obvious like that, she reasoned. And maybe, if she kept her mouth shut and her ears open, she could figure out what she was missing before she made a fool of herself.

***

"Angel," Crowley asked on the drive home, "have you been hanging around the greenhouse without me?"

Aziraphale blinked at him. "Why would I do a thing like that? If I scrounge up time away from the English department, and all the setup at this time of year, it's to see you, my dear."

"Bunch of rumours that say you've been lurking there, is all."

"How odd." Aziraphale contemplated that, fingers scrabbling for a familiar handhold as the Bentley whipped round a corner. "No, dear, I haven't been there since we went there together and you let me ramble on forever about that dreadful borrower."

"Nghk." Crowley drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and put his foot down, humming teasingly as he glanced over at his angel, _You'll look sweet, in the passenger seat..._

Aziraphale went a fetching shade of pink, and his eyes lit up with his own deep-rooted fondness. "Watch the _road_ , Crowley."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm watching the road," Crowley echoed, rocking his head in gentle mockery and mimicry, but he faced forward again. "I'll listen some more for a while, maybe it'll clear things up."

"Maybe they invented it themselves, I'm sure they could come up with something in a trice." Aziraphale wriggled more firmly back in his seat and adjusted his grip on the handhold. "Aren't you always the one telling people that we aren't in charge of the rumours? That the students do it all themselves? Or is it all your mischievous work?"

"Urk, yeah, well, I guessss, they do most of it, but usually it makes some sort of sense, you know? Most times, I can trace the rumours back to their most likely starting point. These ones... ah, forget it, had to happen some time." He pulled into their usual parking slot. "Change of subject. What do you fancy for dinner?"

Aziraphale eased himself out of the car. "Well. As it happens..."


End file.
